The present invention relates generally to improvements in automotive accessories, and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved sensing and indicating device that informs the driver of a towing vehicle of the angular relationship between a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle, which is universally connected thereto.
When driving a toweing vehicle in reverse, it is extremely difficult to maintain a desired alignment between the towing vehicle and a towed vehicle universally connected thereto. This movement is further complicated when the towing vehicle is of the type whereby the driver can only see behind the towing vehicle through side mirrors. As a partial solution to this problem, devices have been devised for indicating to the driver of the towing vehicle the relative angular positons of the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle. However, these devices have not found general nor wide-spread acceptance because of their complicated nature, difficulty in attaching them to the vehicle, and the cost thereof.